Incidents
by Marita42
Summary: Sam, Jack, a wedding, but not exactly what you'd think. Ans small incidents leading to certain consequences...


**Title :** Incidents

**Author :** Marita (e-mail : )

**Summary : **Jack, Sam, a wedding, and the title says it all.

**Rating :** PG (I guess ; was never good at evaluating that kind of stuff)

**Season :** before season 7. Let's make it season 5 'cause Daniel's here and he's not some kind of glowing stuff with tentacles or a ghost walking through the walls.

**Category :** humor, romance Sam/Jack and a tiny bit of angst (but really really small)

**Disclaimer :** they're not mine (I'd know it if it was the case), I'm just borrowing them for entertainment purpose only.

**Author's note, warning and thanks : **okay, so this isn't a masterpiece of literature, and it also happens to be the first full story in English I get to write. I'm French and English is therefore not my mother tongue, and I'm far from bilingual yet, and I could not manage to find a beta-reader, so please be indulgent.

My greatest thanks to the distinguished authors of the Harrap's Shorter English/French dictionary, for really I could never have finished this without their precious help. God bless them all (and all the writers of dictionaries, for really these things are more than helpful. Yeah, I know, it can seem a little weird, but I have developed some kind of a fancy for dictionaries of all kinds. And no my sanity is not in question in case you wonder). ;-)

Feedbacks extremely welcome.

And I think that's all I wanted to say.

He was bored.

They had come back from planet P2Xwhatsitsname a few hours ago, and he was bored.

The mission had gone well : quiet planet, lots of trees, fascinating ruins that had kept Daniel babbling and jumping up and down in excitement for hours, and almost equally fascinating plants that had kept Carter babbling and not quite jumping up and down in excitement (because she was military and because it had nothing to do with naquadah or wormholes) for quite some time as well. So Daniel had picked up some rocks, Carter had collected a few samples of plants and soil, and they'd made their way back to the gate without any noticeable incident. Once home, they'd said a quick "hi" to good old doc' Fraiser in the infirmary (all the more quick that Daniel just couldn't wait to start studying his precious rocks), debriefed to Hammond (also very quickly because neither Daniel nor Carter had had enough time to study their findings closely enough to say anything really interesting), and that had been it.

His teammates had vanished to their respective office/lab/quarters, Daniel to burry himself under his books in a frantic attempt to translate the inscriptions he'd found on the rocks (oh, sorry, "artifacts"), Carter to help a bunch of long-haired scientists with her plants (oh, sorry, "vegetal life-forms"), and Teal'c to kel'no'reem. So he'd been purely and simply left by himself to do whatever he had to. Which turned out to be filling a mountain of papers and writing his report on the mission, neither task he found nearly as exciting as Daniel's or Carter's. They weren't due off-world for a couple of days, so he'd decided his report could wait, as could the paperwork.

Closing the door to his office, he had settled comfortably in his chair, put his feet up on his desk and taken his favorite yo-yo out of its hidden place in his drawer, which had kept him occupied half an hour or so. But then, he'd had enough of it, and so there he was, staring at his closed door, whishing like hell something–anything– happened.

Of course he could pay a visit to Daniel or Carter, but he knew he'd be lost within ten seconds after they'd started talking, if they even agreed to talk to him at all. As for Teal'c, he probably wasn't finished with his kel'no'reem. That left him therefore with very few options.

Sighing, he put his feet back down on the floor, put his yo-yo back in the drawer and left his office, making his way towards the commissary.

Lifting his gaze from his slice of cake, he was quite surprised to see her enter the room. She took a bowl of blue Jello and came to sit with him, looking slightly tired.

–Already tired of studying those fascinating "vegetal life-forms" of yours, Carter ?

She sighed and plunged her fork into her Jello.

–Actually, sir, I'm a little left behind. All theses guys are much more qualified than I am to study them.

He lifted an eyebrow, almost shocked by her confession.

–Left behind ? Waoh, this must be a first ! Dr Samantha Carter left behind by scientists ! So there are things you **do not** understand ?

–They're biologists, sir. I'm an astrophysicist. And although I do have an interest in biology, I don't have half of their knowledge about all those things. So they've taken the samples to their own lab, which also happens to be much better equipped for this sort of analyses.

–Okay. So what are you gonna do now ? Well, except eating Jello, I mean ?

–Well, it's already 5 p.m., so I thought I could head back home early today.

–Miss **your** plants ?

She smiled.

–Well, at least I understand how they grow.

–Yeah, well, tell them "hi" for me, then.

She grinned again, grateful for his humor, which always did wonders to dissipate her bad mood.

–I will, sir.

They ate in companionable silence for a few minutes, before Jack pushed his empty plate aside.

–Any news from Daniel ? he asked.

She shook her head no.

–Actually, sir, I haven't even ventured to his office. I guess he must still be engrossed in his translation of those artifacts he brought back from the planet. Maybe you'll get a chance to see him over here if he runs out of coffee.

–Yeah, I guess so.

–What about Teal'c ?

–Still in deep meditation, I suppose. Though I don't really understand why he keeps doing it now that he no longer has a symbiote.

–He says it helps him relax and makes the weariness go, she answered with a shrug.

–Yeah, well, I prefer beer and hockey games for that purpose, but if it makes him feel better...

–You know, sir, if you have things to do, you're not forced to keep me company, she replied after a moment of silence.

He looked up at her, slightly confused.

–Why, don't you like my company, major ?

–Oh, of course I do, she quickly answered, sorry that he'd taken her remark as an invite to leave. I just wanted you to know that I'd survived if you wanted to go.

–Yeah, well, I don't have much to do actually, he shrugged. So if you don't object to it, I think I'll stay here and watch you eat your Jello.

–Fascinating show, isn't it ? she grinned.

Well, fascinating was perhaps a little exaggerated, he thought, but it was definitely pleasant. He loved watching her doing something that made her happy, and eating Jello was no doubt one of those things. He'd be quite happy to watch her eat her favorite dessert for hours should the occasion arise. So he just smiled enigmatically at her and waited for her to finish her bowl.

When she was done, they stood up and headed towards the elevator. Carter pressed the button and turned towards him.

–So, got any plans for the week-end, sir ? Going fishing ? she asked with a smile.

–No, it's still too cold up there in this season. So I guess I'll just spend a quiet week-end at home, watching hockey and reruns of the Simpsons. What about you ?

–Well, Janet is going to attend a medical congress in Chicago next week, and she wants to get there before it starts to visit some friends of hers that live in the area. So Cassie will be staying with me this week-end.

–Ah, girls' week-end, then ?

–Yes, I guess, she smiled. You'll be welcome if you want to join us for dinner Saturday night.

–Wouldn't want to bother the two of you.

–Come on ! You know that Cassie always complains that you never come see her. She'll be delighted to see you.

–Okay, then. I'll be there, he answered, genuinely pleased at the perspective.

–Great. See you tomorrow, then, she replied as the elevator doors opened and she stepped inside.

–Sure. Good night, Carter.

–Good night, sir.

She jumped as the doorbell rang, spilling half of her tea on the kitchen counter, where she was sorting her mail. Cursing, she hastily mopped up the liquid and went open the door. Her smile immediately returned when one very enthusiastic Cassie flung her arms around her neck in a warm hug.

–Hi there, young lady ! she greeted the teenager, hugging her back.

–Sam, I'm sooo glad to stay with you this week-end ! This is gonna be great ! the girl answered, a bright smile illuminating her juvenile features.

–I'm sure it will, hon, Sam answered, laughing as Janet rolled her eyes at her daughter's exuberance.

–Yes, but don't forget you have a math exercise to finish, Janet reminded her daughter, looking pointedly at her.

–I know, mom, Cassie answered with a sigh. And I have Sam to help me anyway.

–Sam's not here to do your homework at your place, young lady.

–But she can help me if I can't manage to get it done myself.

–Don't worry, I'll make sure she finishes her homework before we do anything else, Sam promised, interrupting the two.

–Fine, Janet replied. I gave Cassie my friends' number, so if anything happens, you can reach me there. I'll also keep me cell phone on.

–Mom ! Nothing will happen ! Cassie sighed in exasperation. I'm with Sam, remember ? She's a grown up girl and she'll take good care of me.

–I'm not worried about that, Cass, but anything could happen : a car accident, a fire, ...

–Or a Goa'uld attack, yes, I know. But not this week-end. I called Anubis to make sure, and he said he had other plans.

–Cassie... Janet protested.

–Mom, everything's gonna be just fine. You go to your congress, say "hi" to your friends, and don't forget to bring me a souvenir back from Chicago.

Janet smiled knowingly at her.

–Yes, and I'll kiss Dr John Carter for you if I see him, right ?

Cassie grinned and hugged her mother.

–Have a nice journey.

–Have a nice week-end. I'll call you when I'm arrived.

–Okay.

–Thank you again, Sam, Janet added, smiling to her friend.

–No problem, Janet. You know you can let me Cassie as often as you want. We have a lot of things to do.

–Fine. You two have fun. Bye !

–Bye ! Sam and Cassie answered in unison, waving at Janet as she got to her car and drove away.

–Dr John Carter, huh ? Sam asked, turning a curious gaze towards Cassie as she closed the door.

–What, don't you like him ?

–Oh, yes, I do, he's kinda cute. But I've always preferred Dr Ross. George Clooney has a little something to him, I don't know...

–Yeah, sure, Cassie replied with a knowing smile. Everybody knows you have a soft spot for greying men.

–A soft spot for...? What is that supposed to mean ? Sam asked, frowning warningly at her.

Cassie just grinned, obviously quite pleased with herself, and shrugged nonchalantly, turning to take her bag to her room.

–Cassandra Fraiser ! Sam called after her in a mock menacing voice. Explain yourself !

Cassie laughed and escaped to her room, a disbelieving Sam Carter on her heels.

The day passed rapidly for Sam and Cassie : the girl first finished her homework, Sam hardly helping her to do her math, because she didn't really need help ; then they drove to the grocery store to buy food for their lunch and dinner, and they spent the rest of the day at the shopping center, trying on all sorts of clothes, chatting and giggling like teenagers (which, of course, was normal for Cassie, but a little less for Sam, who earned a few reproving or dumb-founded looks from some passers-by). They got back home to fix everything for dinner, because Cassie was so thrilled with the perspective of spending the evening with Jack that she wanted everything to be perfect. She insisted that Sam should change into something sexier, which earned her a reply that she wasn't supposed to wear sexy clothes when spending an evening with her commending officer. But the girl was so insistent that Sam finally gave up and slipped on a white blouse and black fitting trousers.

Sam was busy filling a big pan with water for the pasta when the phone rang.

–Sam, phone ! Cassie shouted from the living-room, where she was setting the table.

–I heard ! Sam answered, a little annoyed. I'm not deaf yet, you know !

Cassie shrugged and kept artistically folding the napkins. Sam sighed and picked up the phone.

–Hello ?…Hey, Julie, how are you doing ?… Just fine, thanks. So, what's up ?… Really ? Waoh, this is fantastic ! Congratulations !… Yeah, sure, I'd love to come. When is it ?… Okay. What ?… An escort ? Huh, yes, of course, I, uh, I'll find someone… Sure…Okay. You too. See you next week, then. Bye.

She hung up the phone to discover Cassie standing just beside her, an expectant look on her face.

–What ? Sam asked.

–Well, who was that ? What did you congratulate her for ? What's happening next week ?

Sam shook her head, not quite repressing a smile.

–Have your mom never told you that curiosity killed the cat ?

–Yeah, of course, but I'm no cat. So…?

–So, Julie is an old friend of mine and she's getting married next week-end. She wanted to invite me to the wedding.

–Great ! Cassie exclaimed enthusiastically. I love weddings ! It's so exciting ! You're really lucky ! Who will you be going with ?

Sam shrugged, a little embarrassed at the question, and got back to her pan.

–I don't know yet, she answered. Probably Daniel, if I can exhume him from under his books.

–Why don't you go with Jack ? Cassie asked, a little disappointed by Sam's answer.

–Cassie, the colonel is my superior officer. It wouldn't be appropriate.

–Why ? It's not against the regs to go to a wedding with your C.O., is it ?

–Well, no, but… Let's just say it's not a good idea. Besides, he wouldn't accept to come. Weddings are just not his thing.

–How do you know ? Have you ever asked him ?

Sam was getting more and more annoyed by the girl's incessant questioning. As she opened her mouth to tell her to mind her business, the doorbell rang, saving her the pain.

–Saved by the bell, she murmured gratefully as she headed to the front door.

Jack stood nervously on the porch, hands buried in his pockets. After a few seconds, he heard footsteps and the door opened. And he just stood there gaping at her. God, did she really have to be **that** sexy ? Her white blouse not buttoned to the top didn't leave that much to imagination, and her black jeans fitted her forms perfectly. Looking up at her, he realized he must be making a pretty good impression of a goldfish, so he straightened and smiled.

–Carter.

–Sir.

She looked a little embarrassed herself, but quickly stepped aside to let him in.

Cassie lunched herself at him with a squeak of delight as soon as he entered.

–Jack ! I'm so glad you're here !

–Glad to see you too, he answered with a grin, looking fondly at her.

–Cassie, can I let you show the colonel to the living-room ? Sam asked. I've got to fix the sauce for the pasta.

The girl nodded and pushed Jack towards the sofa, where the two of them settled comfortably while Sam retreated to the kitchen. She heard them begin to chat animatedly and smiled to herself. Cassie could be quite exasperating, but she had become a very important person in her life, as had the colonel, though in a very different way. She was glad that they got along so well, but then, it was no wonder. Jack was great with kids, had a lot of young admirers all around the galaxy. She was sure he was a great dad, despite what he might think after what had happened to Charlie.

She was so deep in thought that she didn't hear him enter the room.

–Do you need any help ?

She almost jumped at the sound of his voice.

–Whoa, easy, Carter ! It's just me !

–Sorry, sir, didn't hear you come.

–Yeah, I'd figured that.

She smiled, embarrassed by her over-reaction.

–But, to answer your question, no, I don't need help, thanks. The sauce is ready.

–Okay. It's probably better anyway. I'm not exactly what you'd call a cordon bleu.

–But you **can** bring the pasta to the table, can't you ?

–Yep, this I can do, he replied with a grin.

–Great. There you are, she smiled, handing him the pan.

He took it from her and got back to the living-room, where a hungry Cassie was waiting as patiently as she could, and Sam followed with the bolognaise.

They ate in companionable chatter, Cassie making most of the discussion, the two adults only making comments or answering questions. When they were finished with the pasta, Sam brought an apple pie, and Cassie suddenly turned to her.

–Oh, Sam, I'd almost forgotten ! Why don't you ask Jack about the wedding ?

Sam blushed furiously, looking daggers at the young girl. Jack looked confused, having no idea what Cassie was talking about.

–Wedding ? What wedding ? Somebody getting married ? he asked.

–My friend Julie, Sam answered reluctantly, as Cassie grinned like a Cheshire Cat.

–Your friend Julie ?

–An old friend from the Academy, she explained. We've been sharing a little apartment for two years. She works in Colorado Springs and occasionally gives classes in math at the Academy now.

–Ah, another little genius ! he commented with a smile.

–Kind of, yes.

–And she's getting married ?

–Next week.

–Great. I'm very glad for her, but what does that have to do with me ?

Sam blushed again, casting a sideways look at Cassie, who looked absolutely delighted by the turn of events.

–Well, I'm supposed to go there with an escort, and I, uh…

–She wants you to go with her ! Cassie finished with a big smile. Isn't it a good idea ? You're gonna have a lot of fun ! And Jack, you can't say no. Sam wanted to go with Daniel, but he can't so you just have no choice.

Sam turned to her, stunned.

–Wait a minute, how do you know that Daniel can't come ?

–Well, why, do you think ? 'Cause I asked him !

–You what ? But when ?

–While you were fixing the bolognaise with Jack. Or, more precisely, while Jack was watching you fixing the bolognaise.

–You called Daniel ?

–Yep. And he said he'd have loved to accompany you, but apparently he's already got plans for next week-end.

–Daniel's got **plans** ? Jack interrupted, disbelieving.

–Well, yes, that's what he said, she shrugged.

–Oh, I'm **so** gonna have a little talk with him on Monday morning ! Jack replied with a grin, delighted at the very idea.

–Sir ! Sam vaguely protested.

–Oh, please, don't tell me you're not dying to know who this mysterious rendezvous can be !

–We don't even know for sure he has a date. Maybe it's just an appointment at the dentist's !

–Carter, you don't say you have "plans" when you're going to the dentist's. Our little Danny has a hot date ! he repeated with a broad smile.

Sam rolled her eyes at him, her former embarrassment all vanished.

–Well, if Daniel can't, will you go with me to that wedding, then ? she asked.

His satisfied grin disappeared and it was his turn to look embarrassed.

–Huh, you know, Carter, weddings are not really my thing. Tux look awful on me, I don't like neither canapés nor ornamental cake, and I'm a very bad dancer.

–Please, sir, she pleaded. You're not forced to wear a tuxedo or eat canapés if you don't like them. You'll just have to be there, attend the ceremony, congratulate the newlyweds, eat a very good dinner and drive me back home before midnight.

He looked at her, hesitating. Crap. God knew he hated weddings and all these boring ceremonies where he didn't know anyone and had to smile, be polite and witty, shake hands and listen to complete strangers telling him how their youngest one had won the latest baseball match. He really couldn't do that, even for her. She would find another escort without a problem, he didn't doubt that.

Jack stepped out of the elevator and almost collided with Teal'c.

–Are you all right, O'Neill ? the Jaffa asked.

–Yeah, Teal'c, I'm fine. Just didn't see you.

The big man lifted an eyebrow, surprised by this answer.

–Hey, have you seen Daniel yet ? Jack asked excitedly, choosing to ignore his friend's silent question.

–I have not, Teal'c answered. But I believe he must be in his office. He did not leave the base this week-end.

–Still buried in his papers ?

–Indeed.

–I see. Well, come on, I'll show you something funny.

Teal'c lifted a curious eyebrow and followed O'Neill to the archaeologist's office.

–Knock, knock, Jack said, entering the room.

Daniel's head emerged from behind a pile of books.

–Jack, Teal'c, he greeted them. What's up ?

–Oh, nothing, Jack shrugged. Just wanted to make sure you were still alive.

–Well, yes, I am, the young man answered, pulling his glasses back up his nose and frowning.

–So, Teal'c has just told me you had spent the whole week-end here.

–Huh, yes. I wanted to keep working on the inscriptions we found on the ruins of the temple on P2X947. It's very interesting, really. Judging by what I've already translated, the inhabitants of the planet must have been descendants of ancient Babylonians. Their alphabet is very similar to what we found here on Earth, though it underwent a few changes, probably due to the meeting with people of another origin. And this is what's interesting. Apparently the planet has known two waves of deportation. The first was the Babylonian. The second was probably less important in number, because it just slightly influenced the existent culture. I think this second wave may have come from Crete.

–Daniel ! Jack interrupted. The short version, please.

–Okay, try to imagine, Daniel replied. The Goa'uld take people from Babylon and transport them to P2X947. These people settle there, serve the Goa'uld but keep their culture and language. Then the Goa'uld take people from Crete, say a hundred years later, and for some reason bring them to the same planet. The two nations are totally different, both culturally and historically, but they have to live together. The Cretans are in minority, so they adapt to the Babylonian culture. But the Babylonians get influenced by the new inhabitants : words, concepts, ideas got mixed, and they adapted the alphabet to that new language. So what we have here is some kind of mixing between Babylonian and Cretan alphabets. Which is truly fascinating because we've never been able to decipher the Cretan writings so far. This, he said, pointing to the artifacts and photos from the planet, this could be a chance to finally decipher that writing. It could teach us so much about the Cretan culture ! It's absolutely….extraordinary !

–Ah, yes, it's fascinating ! Jack approved.

He'd been a little lost in the explanation, but then, he wasn't really paying much attention, his mind focused on Cassie's revelations about Daniel.

–Jack, try to understand ! the younger man replied, desperate to make his friend share his enthusiasm. This is comparable to Champollion's discovery for Egypt !

–Yes, except that you'll have a little problem explaining how you deciphered that alphabet. As long as the Stargate Program remains top-secret, you'll have to keep your findings to yourself.

–I know, Daniel answered sadly, calming down.

–Hey, but this **is** very important. Well, that is, I suppose it is.

–Yes, sure. But you've not come here to talk about that, have you ?

–Well, actually, no, Jack answered, a mischievous sparkle in his eyes.

Daniel frowned, feeling he was not going to like whatever it was that Jack was going to say.

–I had dinner with Carter and Cassie on Saturday night, Jack begun. And according to her, you have "plans" for next week-end.

–So much for discretion ! Thank you Cassie !

–So….?

–So, yes, I, uh, kinda have plans, Daniel admitted, blushing.

–Well, spill it, Daniel ! Who is she ?

–What ? Uh…Who ?

–Daniel !

–Jack, it's not what you think, he finally answered with a sigh. I've just met her and we…well, we got on. It's just a dinner, nothing extraordinary. I hardly know her.

–Yeah, you've said that already. So, how did you meet her ?

–At the Laundromat. I know it sounds cliché, but we were both waiting for the washing machine to be finished, and I was reading a magazine about ancient Egypt and the latest archeological findings in the King's Valley. She saw it and engaged conversation. She turned out to have grown up in Alexandria, a daughter of a diplomat and fine connoisseur in Egyptian's art, and so we started talking, and well… She gave me her number.

–And you called her ? Jack asked, feeling a sudden admiration for the young man.

–Well, she's nice and she looked really interested in Egyptian culture and all…

–What does she look like ? Severe, old fashioned, little glasses ?

–Huh, actually, she's more like Lara Croft's little sister, Daniel answered, lowering his eyes.

Jack gaped at him in absolute shock.

–Come on, you've got to be kidding me !

The archaeologist's face lit up with a broad smile.

–Yes, but it was worth it ! You should have seen your face ! he answered, quite satisfied with his little joke.

Jack straightened and shrugged.

–Well, you're always lucky with women. Could have been true.

–Oh, yes, talking about women, Daniel replied, turning serious again, Cassie called to tell me you were going to a wedding with Sam next week-end.

Jack snorted.

–I didn't want to. But I didn't really have a choice.

–Well, you could have said "no", Daniel suggested.

–Yeah, like Carter would take "no" for an answer ! Try to do that when she really puts her mind on something !

–Well, I've already done it once or twice.

–So have I, Teal'c confirmed.

Jack looked between the two of them, not liking a bit the turn this conversation was taking.

–Yeah, well, I didn't want her to sulk all week long, so I said "yes". It's all for professional reasons, actually. My saying "no" would have compromised our working relationship and the good functioning of the team.

–Oh, yes, of course, I see. Very professional of you, Daniel answered with a mock-serious nod.

Even Teal'c seemed to find the situation funny. Jack cast daggers to them, then turned on his heels and left, muttering a vague "got paperwork to do".

Daniel turned to Teal'c with a satisfied grin.

–Poor Jack ! But that was really fun.

–Indeed, the Jaffa replied with a hint of a smile. I have found this discussion most amusing.

The week passed uneventfully. Daniel hardly left his office, just making short trips to the commissary to refill his stock of coffee and cookies ; Teal'c took a vacation on Chulak to see his son, and Carter used that opportunity to complete some tests on different thingies they'd brought back on earlier missions. Which had resulted in a very lonely and very bored Jack O'Neill pacing his office, boxing alone, playing chess with himself, occasionally doing paperwork, and annoying Daniel and Carter every now and then.

Daniel ended up placating a note on his door with "Jack not allowed" written in big black letters. It had been so successful in the base that Jack couldn't meet someone without seeing a smile immediately forming on his or her face. Of course they were all wise enough to hide it as soon as it appeared, but Jack knew what is what about. Even Hammond had shot him a little remark of his own on the subject – something about him apparently not being in the archaeologist's good books and did he need the General to send a delegation to negotiate a truce, etc, etc. In fact, Carter was the only one to show him a little support – but then, she was his subordinate, she couldn't too openly make fun of him, all the more that she needed him to come to that wedding. Jack suspected this latter reason was the only one which avoided him her sarcasms. That, and the fact that unlike Daniel she didn't really mind him bothering her in the middle of her work. She complained a little, of course, but he hardly had to crack a joke to make her grin and allow him to stay. He knew it wasn't fair, but hey, he'd agreed to spend an entire Saturday at a freaking **wedding **for her ! She honestly couldn't ask for much more from him.

So he spent most of his time sitting in her lab, watching her work. Sometimes he helped her holding something or mixing stuff, and she explained him what she was doing or what he was supposed to see with the microscope. At the beginning he'd frequently cut her off mid-sentence to make her reformulate what she was saying, but then he'd given up understanding the details and let her babble. Mostly he was content just to watch her work, concentrated on her tests, biting on her lower lip when she had to be particularly cautious with something, muttering to herself, scribbling quick notes on a paper or typing results on her computer. She looked up at him every few minutes and smiled before getting back to whatever she was doing at that moment. He brought her coffee, Jello or chocolate cake from the commissary, kept her posted about the other SG team's latest missions and reminded her to go back home in the evening.

–Frankly, sir, I relax more here than home these days, she answered on Friday night after he'd told her twice to "get the hell out of that damn lab".

He frowned at her.

–Janet's not come back from Chicago yet, so Cassie's still with me, she explained. I love her, but I had forgotten how tiring teenagers could be. She's always delighted with everything, enthusiastic, exuberant, and it's…well, exhausting.

–You sure you're not exaggerating a little ? She can't be that terrible !

–Try to spend a week with a 16 year old and you'll see ! I really wonder where that silent little girl we brought back with us through the gate a few years ago has gone. Now I can't get her to shut up ! And she uses the word "great" at least twice in each sentence ! This is driving me nuts !

She paused, sighing loudly, and shook her head.

–God, I don't remember I was **that** thrilled about everything at her age !

Jack grinned at that.

–Well, remind me to ask Dad next time he comes round here, he told her.

She gave him a little smile, then lowered her gaze on her hands.

–And I suppose I'm a little worried because she's under my responsibility and I want too much to do right, she admitted.

–Exactly what I said, he replied decidedly, moving to stand behind her. You need to relax.

She tensed a little when he put his hands on her shoulders and began massaging her neck, but quickly relaxed under his gentle touch.

–Yep. Definitely too tensed, he confirmed quietly.

She smiled and closed her eyes, feeling the tension gradually slip away.

–I didn't know you had taken a massage course, she commented in a half-whisper.

–Shhh ! You just relax, he ordered. Don't speak.

–Yes, sir, she answered with a grin, happy to comply.

He moved his fingers in slow circles on her neck, sending a shiver run down her spine.

–Cold ? he asked.

–No, she murmured, keeping her eyes closed. Just fine.

–Good.

He went on slowly massaging her neck and shoulders, and she hardly suppressed a moan when his fingers slid into her hair. God, this felt good. Too good. She knew she should tell him to stop. They couldn't share such a moment there, in her lab, right under the watchful eye of the security camera. But it felt so damn nice that she couldn't resign herself to asking him that. Finally, however, he stopped, resting his hands on her shoulders.

–Better ? he asked, his voice a little hoarse.

–Yes, thanks, she nodded, regretfully opening her eyes as he stepped back, taking his hands off her.

She stood and hesitantly met his gaze.

–I guess I should get back home, now. Cassie is going to get worried.

–Yeah, sure, he answered quietly, holding her gaze. You tell her "hi" for me and if she doesn't leave you at peace, she'll have to deal with me, okay ?

–Okay, she smiled, sending him a grateful look.

–Well, I'll see you tomorrow, then. Good night, Carter.

–Good night, sir.

He nodded and smiled briefly, and then he was gone. Sam let out a long sigh, closing her eyes in frustration, then she shook her head, turned off the lights and left.

Saturday morning saw a rather nervous Jack O'Neill reluctantly get out of bed. After a shower and a quick breakfast, he stood in front of his closet and sighed. He had chosen to wear a simple yet elegant light grey suit with a white shirt and discreet tie (as Sam had assured him that no one still wore tuxedos at weddings). Not his idea of comfortable exactly, and definitely not the kind of clothes he was used to wearing, but he thought that Sam would never forgive him if he turned up dressed in his usual baggy pants and t-shirt. So he resignedly dressed up, took a last look at himself in the mirror, grabbed his keys and left.

Some fifteen minutes later, he was standing on the porch of Sam's house, hesitating between knocking and ringing. Eventually he decided on knocking, and buried his hands in his pockets as he waited for her to answer the door. He heard quick footsteps approaching inside the house, as a familiar voice shouted "just a minute !". He grinned without really knowing why, and then stopped grinning when he realized he must look totally insane grinning alone in front of a closed door.

Said door finally opened, and he just stood there, gaping at her, unable to form a coherent thought, let alone a coherent sentence. She was stunning. Of course, he'd seen her in civvies before, and she always looked good (he still had a very vivid memory of her looks of the previous Saturday), but this time… She literally took his breath away. She was wearing a cream sleeveless dress with tiny pink flowers that went just above her knees. She had also apparently put more make-up than she usually did, although it was still discreet, merely accentuating the colour of her eyes and the contours of her lips. In a word, she looked beautiful.

Suddenly realizing that he was staring at her and she might begin to feel embarrassed, he forced his eyes away from her lips and plastered a nervous smile on his face.

–Hey, Carter ! he greeted her, trying to sound casual and failing miserably.

She smiled one of her brilliant smiles at him.

–Hello, sir.

–You ready ?

–Yes. Let me just a sec to take my purse and jacket.

–Sure.

She stepped back into the house to grab the said items, locked the door and followed him to his truck.

–So, will you tell me where the ceremony must take place ? he asked as he buckled his belt.

–Oh, it's a lovely place just outside the city. A big park with lawns and trees and a lot of place for the children to run and play. I'll show you the way.

–All right. Let's go, then.

Ten minutes later, they arrived at "Bradford Domain", where the ceremony was to take place. Jack parked his truck in the already half-full parking lot and stepped out, taking in the view. Sam had not been exaggerating : the place was beautiful. A big park with majestic ancient trees surrounded an old charming mansion. A big awning had been installed on the lawn before the house, decorated with white and pink flowers and ribbons. A impressing number of people were already gathered in front of it, chatting cheerfully while children ran around and played.

A tall blonde man, spotting them, broke away from the group and walked towards them, a wide smile on his face. Sam smiled back at him and hugged him familiarly.

–Hey, little sis' ! he greeted her.

–Hi, Mark.

–Man, you look great ! How many hearts do you intend to break today ? he asked, looking her up and down.

Sam gave a little laugh and turned to Jack.

–Sir, this is my brother Mark.

–Yeah, I had guessed that much, Jack replied, shaking the man's hand.

–And I take it you're the famous colonel O'Neill ? Mark asked, casting an amused look in Sam's direction.

She rolled her eyes, blushing slightly, and smacked his arm. Jack turned a surprised look to her.

–Well, I didn't know I was "famous", but yes, that must be me.

–Sam talks about you all the time, Mark replied. I was really curious to know what you looked like.

–Ah. Well, it's done now. I hope you're not too disappointed.

–No, you're just like Sam had described you.

The conversation was interrupted by the arrival of an athletic young man, who came running towards them. Next thing Sam knew, her feet had left the ground as he was flying her in his arms. She let out a little shriek and laughed.

–Tom, let me down !

Tom did as he was said and grinned at her.

–Sam Carter, the one and only ! It's good to see you again.

–I'm glad to see you too, she answered with a grin of her own.

Jack watched them with confusion. Who the hell was that Tom guy, he wondered ? How did he know Carter ? And why on Earth was he so familiar with her ?

Suddenly seeming to remember that she wasn't alone, Sam turned to the two other men.

–Mark, you remember Tom Parker, my friend from the Academy ? she asked her brother.

–Of course, Mark answered. The two of you were joined at the hip at the time !

Tom and Sam shared a knowing glance and laughed.

–Yes, that was before Tom let me down to spend all his time with Kim, she replied.

–Oh, look who's talking ! Tom answered. I remember you got quite busy yourself with…uh…what was his name ?

–Matt, she answered with a sigh, rolling her eyes.

–Matt, that's it ! Cute boy, really. Too bad he decided he preferred guys after all.

–Okay, okay, we know, don't get back to it again !

Tom laughed and slipped his arm around her shoulders.

–Oh, poor Sammie ! That was really sad. But okay, no more bad memories. Sorry.

–Thanks. Now will you let me introduce you to my escort ?

–Escort ? You bet ! he answered excitedly, reminding Sam of Cassie.

She smiled and looked at Jack.

–Tom, this is colonel Jack O'Neill, my superior officer and nonetheless friend.

–Superior officer ? You come to a wedding with your CO ? Have they changed the regs or something ?

–Tom, I said "friend", Sam replied with an annoyed look. Not "boyfriend". Get the difference ?

–Oh, yes, of course ! he answered, not quite convinced. Well, I'm very glad to meet you, colonel.

–Pleasure's mine, Jack replied, shaking the hand that wasn't resting on Sam's shoulder. I've got the impression that this wedding's gonna be very interesting after all.

–Oh, sure ! If you want to learn shameful stuff about Sam, just ask. Mark and I will be more than pleased to…ouch !

A knock in the ribs interrupted his tirade, and he turned an apologetic look to Jack, taking a sage distance from Sam.

–Yeah, well, you get my point. Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta go. I'm Rob's best man and I'm sure he's already started looking for me. He's so anxious I won't be there in time, or forget the rings, or make a stupid speech or I don't know what else ! If I may advise you something, guys, never say "yes" if your best friend asks you to be best man ! It will spare you a lot of trouble !

–I'll try to remember that, Jack answered, smiling as he imagined Daniel getting married.

Tom smiled, waved at them and rapidly ran back to the mansion.

–We'd better go and sit before the ceremony begins, Mark said after a second.

–You're right, Sam agreed. Let's go.

They walked to the awning and sat, Mark and Sam occasionally greeting people as everybody did the same.

The ceremony began some ten minutes later, as the bride walked up to where her fiancé was waiting for her. Jack took his time to study her : she was blonde, though a darker shade than Sam, and her long hair were artistically put up in a complicated knot. Her dress was a bright white, with just tiny rosebuds pinned on the straps. He thought she was approximately Sam's age, and quite pretty, though not as much as his favorite 2IC.

Sam turned her head to him and smiled. He grinned back, surprised to feel this happy. They really should spend more time together off-base, he thought. She looked so relaxed and happy, not to mention that dress which really really suited her well. But he knew the moment the thought formed in his mind that they would not do it. Spending time together on base was okay, or off-base with Teal'c and Daniel, but off-base alone ? Nope. Way too dangerous. That was why he'd first refused to come to that wedding in the first place. They both knew it wasn't a good idea for them to be alone without security cameras or friends watching their every move. They didn't trust themselves enough to risk it. Jack was glad her brother was there. If anything, the watchful eye of a big brother would certainly help them keep their distance.

As the ceremony went by, he cast a sideways look at Sam. She was watching with obvious emotion as her friends promised faithfulness and love to each other, "till death did them part".

–You not gonna cry, are you ? he whispered in her ear.

She smiled and turned to him.

–Not this time, sir. I'll be strong.

–Good. 'Cause I don't have any handkerchief for you to wipe your eyes elegantly.

She grinned wider and chuckled, drawing her brother's attention to them.

–Sorry, she whispered.

Mark looked at her thoughtfully, then shook his head and turned his attention back to the ceremony.

–Sorry, Jack whispered to her. I promise I'll be quiet now.

She grinned at him again, her eyes shining, provoking very funny sensations in Jack's stomach.

Finally the vows were said, the rings exchanged (Tom had apparently not forgotten them), the bride kissed, and everybody left their places to congratulate the newlyweds. Jack took the opportunity to excuse himself and make a quick trip to the toilets.

As Sam waited for the crowd to disperse to approach her friends, Mark took her aside.

–Mark, what's up ? she asked, confused by her brother's behavior.

–That's for you to tell me ! he answered, anger flashing in his eyes. What are you doing, Sam ?

–What ? Mark, what are you talking about ?

–Oh, please ! Do you really think I haven't noticed anything ? I already suspected it, but now that I see how you behave with him, I know I was right.

–Wait a second. "Him", you mean the colonel ?

–Please Sam, don't come innocent with me ! You know full well what I'm talking about. And I really wonder what you're thinking. He's your commending officer, for Christ's sake !

–Mark, I guess I understand what you're thinking, but you're wrong. There's nothing going on between the colonel and me. We're just friends.

–Oh, cut the crap, Sam ! I'm your brother, remember ? I know you. And I've seen how you grin at him and cast him glances all the time. Who do you think you're fooling ?

Sam sighed, getting angrier and angrier with each passing second.

–Well, believe me or not, but we're not doing anything wrong. Do you really think I would be stupid enough to have an affair with my CO and risk ruining my career in the process ?

–Honestly, Sam, I don't know, he answered.

–Well, in that case, maybe you don't know me as well as you think. Now excuse me, I've got friends to congratulate.

With that, she turned on her heels and left him standing there, watching her walk away from him.

Jack was walking back towards the others when he spotted a furious looking Sam making her way to the mansion. She stopped just short of bumping into him.

–Hey, Carter, what's going on ? You look like you're going to knock someone down.

–Don't tempt me ! she answered through gritted teeth.

–Wow, what have I done ?

–What ? Oh, no, it's not you, sir. Sorry. I've just had an argument with my brother.

–Ah, okay, he nodded, somewhat relieved that she wasn't mad at him for some unknown reason. Uh, want to talk about it ?

–Not really, no.

–As you wish. So, uh, where were you going like that ?

Taking a look around, she realized that she had walked in the opposite direction she had intended to take.

–I don't really know, sir, she answered, blushing slightly in embarrassment. Away from him, I guess.

–I see. Well, maybe we could go congratulate your friends, now. But we'll take our time, so you can calm down. Wouldn't want you to jump anyone, he added with a grin.

She sighed and managed to smile at him.

–I'll do my best, sir.

–Good. Atta girl.

They slowly walked back to the awning, neither of them speaking and neither feeling the need to. Sam felt calmer just feeling him by her side, knowing he was there and as supportive as ever, respecting her wish not to talk, but knowing he would be there if she wanted to. His ability to calm her nerves just by his presence always amazed her. There was something reassuring about him that never failed to restore her serenity.

Casting a sideways look at him, she smiled. Yep, she definitely felt better. Mark could go to Sokar with his innuendoes. She wouldn't let him ruin a day with Jack O'Neill.

–Feeling better ? he asked, as if reading her mind.

She smiled at him.

–Yes, a lot. Thank you, sir.

–For what ?

–For being there and not freaking out when I lose my temper.

–Actually, I kinda love your ability to get mad at someone. It's part of your charm, if I may say. And it can be very helpful sometimes when you come across a bundle of Jaffa or a sneaky senator.

She gave a small laugh at his last words.

–Well, I agree for the Jaffa part, but I'm not really sure that losing one's temper with a senator is such a good thing. You should know it, by now.

–Hey, I've always remained remarkably calm with him ! he protested.

–Yeah, sure. We all noticed how calm and collected you looked, she grinned.

–Are you making fun of your commanding officer, major ?

–Me ? Never, sir. I wouldn't dare, sir, she answered, feigning indignation that he would even suggest it.

–Good. I'd be really sorry to be forced to make a note on your record for insubordination.

–Yes, sir. This is not going to happen, sir.

–Fine. Glad to hear it, major.

–Yes, sir, she replied, grinning inanely at him and making his stomach flinch in the process.

Arriving near the place where Julie and her new husband Rob were standing, they stopped their banter and exchanged a look. Sam shot him one of her electric smiles and tugged at his sleeve.

–Come on, let me introduce you to my friends.

–Yes, ma'am, he answered with a mock-salute.

Julie spotted Sam and immediately threw herself at her, engulfing her friend in a warm hug.

–Sam, I'm so glad you could make it !

–Are you kidding me ? I wouldn't have missed that, had I had to disobey an order, she added with a grin to Jack.

–Wouldn't have made that much of a change, he replied with a little smile.

Julie looked at him, a confused look on her face.

–Do you work with Sam ?

–Yes, ma'am, I have this honor, he replied.

–Julie, this is my commanding officer, colonel Jack O'Neill. We're good friends, she quickly added, casting Julie a "don't ask me anything and don't make any comment" look.

–Ah, okay. Very glad to meet you, colonel, Julie answered, shaking Jack's hand. You'll excuse me if I don't salute you, but I would feel pretty weird saluting in a wedding dress.

–No problem, he replied. Carter doesn't salute me either anyway.

–You don't ? Julie asked, turning a surprised look to Sam.

–Well, we see each other every day. I can't spend my time saluting, she shrugged.

–She's a very insubordinate subordinate, Jack commented. Always discussing orders, when she doesn't plainly refuse to obey them.

–Perhaps, but you have to admit that you would have been in a pretty nice jam more than once if I hadn't been there. Sir, Sam replied, looking him straight in the eyes.

Jack shot her an exasperated look before turning to Julie.

–And the worst thing is that she's always right, he told her. Very irritating. You can never shut her up.

Julie looked between the two of them and laughed.

–Well, working with you must be fun ! Are you sure you're not married ?

Sam's smile flinched at her friend's words. Her uneasiness didn't go unnoticed by Jack, who discreetly squeezed her hand, making a mental note to talk to her later. This brief touch was enough for Sam to feel his concern and understanding, and she quickly regained her composure, forcing a smile on her lips.

Understanding that the subject was sensitive, Julie quickly turned to her husband, who had just stopped talking to another friend.

–Rob, you remember Sam of course.

It wasn't a question, and Rob smiled warmly as he shook Sam's hand.

–Of course. Glad to see you again, Sam.

–So am I, Rob. And congratulations. The ceremony was really moving.

–Thank you.

–And we hope you'll live happily ever after, Jack added.

–This is colonel O'Neill, Sam's CO, Julie introduced him.

–Please call me Jack.

–Very glad to meet you, Jack, Rob answered, warmly shaking his hand.

–Well, now that the introductions are made, shall we have lunch ? Julie proposed. All this kissing and shaking hands have given me an appetite.

The three others laughed and agreed.

–Excellent idea, darling, Rob answered. Let's go. I just can't wait to hear Tom's speech !

Julie smiled and took her husband by the hand, leading him to the mansion, Jack and Sam following close behind them.

Lunch went off smoothly. The food was excellent, as was the atmosphere. Jack and Sam had been placed at a table with Mark, one of Julie's cousins named Karen who happened to be a real clown, one of Rob's brothers whose name was Franck, and Mary, another of Julie's friends.

Jack had soon won everybody's heart with his sense of humor, though it really hadn't been his intention at first. His little comments and remarks had been addressed to Sam, but the others had heard and appreciated them. Even Mark, after a rather cold beginning, had cheered up a little under the combined influence of Jack's wisecracks and good wine. Their table had soon become the most noisy and the one from which most laughter escaped.

After lunch, everybody had dispersed in the park, forming little groups that just sat quietly under the trees, played with the children or walked along the shaded paths. Karen, Franck, Tom, Sam and Jack had taken a long and joyous stroll around the park and had decided to stop next to a lovely little pool, where ducks were swimming lazily. Karen was entertaining them with an unbelievable tale of her own, when Sam noticed that Tom kept casting worried looks sideways.

–What are you looking at like that ? she finally asked him, intrigued by his behavior.

–Well, don't turn around, but I think our friend Jack's got an admirer, the young man replied, pointing at a middle-aged woman with a flashy pink dress and a huge hat, who was standing a few yards away.

Franck took a discreet look and snorted.

–Oh my ! Hard luck !

–What ? Jack asked, slightly worried by Franck's grimace.

–Well, the woman in question is one of my aunts. She's an absolute sweetheart, but she has a little tendency to, well, say, nymphomania.

Jack looked at him with a shocked expression, dumbfounded, as Karen literally dissolved into laughter. The others had the highest difficulties keeping a straight expression too. Only Franck seemed to be taking the situation somewhat seriously.

–What ? Jack asked again.

–Well, I don't want to alarm you, Franck replied, but she can be very insistent when she has designs on someone. And well, apparently, she has some kind of soft spot for you.

–Oh, that's very comforting, thank you !

Jack was horrified. A nymphomaniac having a crush on him ! That was really his luck ! This kind of things normally only happened to Daniel. He just knew he shouldn't have come to this wedding.

–Uh, ho, Tom murmured suddenly, quickly turning away. She's coming our way !

–Shit ! What am I supposed to do ? Jack asked, panic threatening to take the best of him.

–Sorry, but I'm afraid there isn't much to do, Franck answered. She can see you've got no ring, and as far as I know, a wife would have been the only thing that could have stopped her.

–Oh, that is great !

Okay, think, Jack, he admonished himself. He wasn't one to panic. He always remained calm and stoic in the battlefield, even when facing the attack of a horde of Jaffa or a Goa'uld. But that was very different. He was absolutely not trained to react to the assault of a nymphomaniac. At a loss for ideas, he turned to his 2IC.

–Carter, got any brilliant idea ?

Sam's brain was working furiously as she tried to come up with a course of action that could possibly "save" her CO.

The woman was getting nearer and nearer, and Jack was feeling more and more nervous.

–Carter ? he asked again, his voice insistent.

Acting on instinct, Sam suddenly stood up, walked to him, took his face in her hands and brought his lips to hers. Too shocked to move or even think coherently, he didn't react at first. Then, as his brains slowly remembered how to work, he understood what she was trying to do : she wanted that woman to believe he had a girlfriend, hoping it would be enough to discourage her. Not a bad plan, it could certainly work. Well, at least, he hoped it would. And even if it didn't, it was worth trying anyway.

Closing his eyes, he slid his arms around Sam's waist and drew her closer, kissing her back. She couldn't quite suppress a little moan under the gentle pressure of his warm lips. She had intended it to be a rather quick, chaste kiss, but of course she should have known better. For it was her and Jack, and although none of them had ever admitted it, they both had been dreaming about such an occasion to share such a moment. So the chaste kiss quickly turned into something not so chaste. Jack's mouth pressed hungrily against hers, making her resolve slip away. She opened her lips to him and met his tongue with hers, putting just as much conviction in the kiss as he did. She felt his hands slide up her arms to her neck, gently cupping her face as he titled his head to deepen the kiss. The lack of oxygen finally forced them apart, and they reluctantly broke their sweet connection, both panting, cheeks red and eyes glistening.

The others were staring at them with bewildered expressions.

Lowering her eyes, Sam took a step back out of Jack's embrace.

–Is she gone ? she asked, her voice unsteady.

Tom turned to check.

–Yes. Looks like your little demonstration convinced her.

–As it did us, Karen added.

–Well it's the only thing I could think of that could make her give up her plans, whatever they were, Sam answered with a shrug, trying to sound casual but failing quite miserably.

–Well it worked, Franck concluded. That's what matters, isn't it ?

–Absolutely, Jack confirmed vigorously, grateful to Franck not to push the conversation further.

–We'd better get back to the mansion, Tom said. I think they're gonna bring the cake soon.

They all agreed and began heading back to the others.

Sam discreetly tugged at Tom's sleeve.

–Uh, Tom ?

–Yeah ?

–Would you, uh, be so kind as to not mentioning that little incident to my brother, please ? I'm afraid he wouldn't understand and I don't want to have another argument with him.

–Of course, Tom answered. I'll be as silent as the grave.

–Thanks.

–No problem, he replied with a smile, squeezing her hand. That's what friends are for.

–Yes, she answered, smiling gratefully at him, feeling very relieved.

They made their way back in companionable silence, Jack, Karen and Franck leading the way, Tom and Sam following them a few feet behind.

Jack closed the door to his house and let out a long sigh. Not bothering to turn any light on, he went up to his bedroom, undressed and collapsed on his bed. Closing his eyes, he replayed the evening in his mind.

After the "event-he-didn't-want-to-think-about", things has been awkward, to say the least, with Carter. Because there were people around them, especially her brother who kept eyeing them suspiciously, and Karen, who kept cracking jokes about everything, and because they were at a wedding, they had done their best to look normal and enjoy themselves as much as they could. But there had been a tension between them that had lessened during the evening but never really vanished. He had been kind of forced to dance with her, and never would he have thought that dancing with Carter would be such an ordeal. He felt torn between his attraction to her, which was stronger than ever, and the need to keep a safe distance so as not to do anything they would regret. Holding her in his arms as they gently swayed around the dance floor, he could feel the tension in her body. She smiled, she joked, she make small talk, but he knew her heart wasn't in it.

He'd felt relieved when the party had ended and everyone had decided to call it a night. The drive back had passed in an eerie silence, and they'd quickly parted. No last coffee, no invitation to come in a minute, no inane conversation, and of course no good night kiss. She had just stepped out of his truck, thanked him for the day and the drive, and wished him good night before hastily retreating to her house. He had not tried to talk to her or hold her back a little longer. What could he have said ? They both knew what had happened. They both knew they could not allow such a thing to happen again. End of story.

Jack let out a long sigh and rolled to his side, staring blindly at the wall of the darkened room. He should never have accepted to accompany her. He'd made a big mistake and now they were both paying the price for his lack of judgment.

Forcing his eyes closed again, he dismissed the thoughts from his mind. Thinking about it was pointless. It would only make him feel worse – if that was possible. Suddenly feeling exhausted, he sighed and quickly drifted into a dreamless sleep.

A soft ray of sun on his face woke him the next morning. Opening his eyes, he cast a look at the alarm-clock : it was just eight o'clock. Sensing that he wouldn't be able to sleep anymore, he slowly got out of bed. Today was Sunday, which meant he didn't have to go to work. Which meant he could do anything he wanted. "Carter". The thought popped in his mind without warning. No, he wouldn't think about her. Forcing the thought out of his mind, he walked decidedly to the bathroom and stepped into the shower.

After showering and shaving, he took his time to drink his coffee and eat his toasts, absently flipping through a sports magazine. Then he rinsed his cup and just stood in the middle of the kitchen, wondering what he should do next. Deciding he needed to unwind, he changed into old jogging outfits and left.

He got back home one hour later, sweating and panting, and feeling a little better, though his knees weren't all that happy about the treatment he'd just inflicted on them. He put his moist clothes into the laundry basket and took his second shower of the day. Then he slipped on a pair of old blue jeans and a grey t-shirt, and decided a little cleaning could be useful. So for the following two hours, he swept, polished and scrubbed every room in the house, mercilessly chasing after every speck of dust. Exhausted by this unusual exertion, he finally collapsed on the sofa with a fresh beer in his right hand and the remote control of the TV in the left, and spent the next half hour or so flipping aimlessly through the channels.

When his stomach began to rumble noisily, he went to the kitchen and fixed himself a sandwich. After that, he took care of the washing, entertaining himself wondering how the "revolutionary" washing powder he had bought could "make your clothes whiter than white". When he couldn't figure out what kind of color that could make (transparent ? glowing ? luminescent ? ), he thought he should probably ask Carter. And paused. Crap. He'd made quite a good job not thinking of her so far, and now a stupid add for washing powder came ruining all his efforts. Sighing, he put the box down on the shelf and grabbed his jacket and car keys. The washing machine didn't need him to do its job, and he needed to see someone, just to prevent him from thinking about things he **did not want** to think about.

Knocking on his friend's door, he heard soft music playing in the apartment. Then the music stopped and the door opened.

–Jack ! That's a surprise ! I wasn't expecting your visit.

–Oh, I hope I'm not interrupting anything, am I ? he asked, looking above the young man's shoulder into the apartment.

Daniel rolled his eyes and opened the door wider.

–No you're not. She got back home quite early yesterday night because she had to get up early this morning to catch her flight to Cairo.

–Ah.

–So, do you intend to stay here all day or do you think you might want to come in before tomorrow ?

–Sorry, Jack answered, stepping inside.

Daniel closed the door behind him and followed him into the living-room.

–So, watcha doing ? Jack asked, fiddling with some Egyptian-looking object.

–Oh, I was just reading a book about ancient Babylon and the latest archaeological findings of the area, Daniel answered, taking the object from him and placing it on a higher shelf.

–Ah. That must be fascinating !

–Huh, yes, quite… Jack, what are you doing here ? Not that I'm not glad to see you, but it's not really in your habit to show up unannounced like that.

–Yeah, well, you know, I was just hanging around the house, and then I thought "hey, what about a chess game with Daniel ?". It's been quite some time since we've last played chess, hasn't it ?

–Huh, yes, I guess, the young man answered, frowning.

–So, how about it ? Watcha think ?

–Yeah, okay, why not.

–Great ! Jack exclaimed, settling himself in an armchair in front of the coffee table.

Daniel watched him thoughtfully for a moment, then went to remove the chessboard from under a pile of books. Setting it on the table, he sat down and began setting out the pieces on the board.

–So, how did it go yesterday with Sam ? he asked. How was the wedding ?

Jack tensed ever so slightly, then shrugged, keeping his eyes on the board.

–Oh, you know, like all weddings. Nothing extraordinary, he answered.

–Ah. And Sam ?

–What about her ?

–Well, did she enjoy herself ?

–Oh, uh, …Yes, I guess she did.

–You guess ?

–Daniel ! I'm not in her head ! I don't know if she had fun or just pretended to !

–Of course, but you can at least say if she looked like she was having a good time or not.

–Yeah, sure. Why wouldn't she ? It was nice, she saw her friends, the food was good, everything was fine.

–Okay. And you ? Did you have fun too ?

–Me ? Well, you know, weddings are not really my thing. So of course the bride was pretty, and everybody was nice, but, well… I didn't know anyone there, so…

–So…what ? You got bored to death and spent the day looking at your watch ?

–Of course not, that's not what I'm saying. Altogether, I guess you could say it was, well, nice.

Sensing he'd better not push the conversation further on this topic, Daniel brought his attention back on the game and began to play. He could see something was bothering Jack, but he didn't know what. And knowing Jack O'Neill, he would never know if Jack didn't decide to talk about it. So he just kept playing, waiting for him to make up his mind.

A few minutes later, Daniel had just moved his knight, taking Jack's bishop in the process.

–Check ! he announced.

Jack frowned and concentrated on the game, trying to find a way out of that precarious situation, while Daniel patiently waited for his next move. When five minutes had passed and Jack still hadn't moved any piece, the young man began to worry.

–Huh, Jack ? You still with me ? he asked.

Jack's head jerked up and he looked at Daniel, a confused look on his face.

–Earth to Jack ! Do you read me ?

–What ?

–Jack, you've been doing nothing but staring at the chessboard for the last five minutes.

The older man frowned.

–I have ?

–Yes.

–Oh. Sorry. Lost in thought, I guess.

–Yes, I had guessed that… Jack, are you all right ?

–Yeah, I just, uh…

–Jack ? Daniel insisted.

His friend lowered his eyes on the chessboard again, and for a moment Daniel feared that he might get back to his previous mutism. But he sighed and finally spilled out what had been on his mind in one quick breath.

–I kissed her.

Daniel just stared at him in shock for a second, letting the news sink in.

–Sam ? he asked.

He thought it would be her of course, but he wanted to make sure he understood well.

–Of course, Sam ! Jack replied impatiently. Who else would I have kissed ?

–Of course. Sorry… So, how did that happen ?

Jack let out a nervous chuckle.

–Oh, you're gonna laugh ! Actually, she did it to save me from the assault of a nymphomaniac !

–What ?

–Yeah, there was that woman who kept casting looks in my direction, apparently, and Franck said she was one of her aunts and also happened to have a tendency to nymphomania. And then she started coming our way, and I asked Carter if she had any idea to get me out of this, and well, she kissed me.

Daniel looked at his friend in bewilderment.

–Waoh !

–Yeah, you can say that again.

–Well, it was just…to avoid you an embarrassing situation with that woman. Right ?

–Yeah, of course ! But the thing is, well we got a little…carried away.

–Carried away ? You mean… ?

–Oh, f'crying out loud, Daniel, I won't draw you a picture !

–Huh, no, sorry. But…well, it's not such big deal, is it ? I mean, it's not like you have never kissed her before.

–What ?

–Well, there was that time in the locker room…

–She had been infected by an alien virus ! She wasn't really herself. And **she** was the one who kissed me.

–Oh yeah, of course ! And you didn't kiss her back, I suppose ?

–Daniel, that's not the point ! She wasn't in her right mind. That was different.

–Okay, so I guess the time with the alternate Sam doesn't count either, then ?

–No, it was also different. It wasn't really Sam, she was grieving her husband…

–You.

–An alternate me.

–Did it make that much of a difference ?

–Of course it did. It was a good-bye kiss. She hadn't had time to say good-bye to her husband. I just allowed her to do so. It wasn't really me she was kissing.

–Okay, let's say so. So, this time neither of you were under any kind of influence, well except wine maybe ?

–No, we didn't drink much.

–Okay. So you were both in your right mind, and you did what you did in full awareness. Except that you're not supposed to do this kind of things.

–Right.

–Well, there's nothing really new there. You've been struggling with your feelings for years. I guess it just had to happen one day or another. The question is : what are you going to do now ?

–What do you want me to do ? She's my 2IC, I'm her CO, the regs are still the same. I can't do anything.

–Have you talked to her at least ?

–To say what ? "Hi Sam, I'm sorry I kissed you, let's forger everything about it" ?

Daniel sighed. Jack could be such a pain in the mik'ta sometimes !

–Well, actually, I was thinking of something more like "hi Sam, I can't get that kiss out of my head, I wanted to know how you were doing and if you wanted to talk about it".

Jack mumbled something unintelligible that sounded suspiciously like a swear, fiddling with his discarded bishop.

–Jack, you've got to talk to her. You won't be able to sort anything out if you don't, Daniel insisted.

Jack remained silent for a moment, then looked up at his friend, an apprehensive look in his eyes.

–What if she doesn't want to talk to me ?

–Jack, she'll want to. Trust me. Women always want to talk about everything.

–Yeah, but Sam's not just any woman. And I don't want to ruin our professional relationship. I need her in the team.

–If you want my opinion, you'll ruin your relationship only if you keep ignoring her and pretending nothing happened. Now get up and go.

–We haven't finished our game, Jack protested.

–We'll finish it another time. You were losing anyway.

–No I was not.

–Yes you were.

–No I was not.

–Jack ! Just go !

Sighing, Jack stood up and grabbed his jacket.

–Good luck, Daniel said with an encouraging smile, pushing him towards the door to prevent him from crashing back into the armchair.

–Yeah, I'm gonna need it.

–C'mon, I'm sure everything's gonna turn out right.

–I hope so, Jack answered, opening the door to leave.

Just as he was about to close it behind him, he turned, as if suddenly remembering something, and planted his eyes into Daniel's.

–Have I thanked you yet ? he asked.

The archaeologist smiled.

–In your own particular way, yes, I guess you have, he answered.

–Ah. Well, thank you all the same.

–You're welcome. Now go before I call Teal'c and tell him to drag you there by fair means or foul.

–All right, all right, I'm gone !

Casting one last look at his friend, he sighed and closed the door.

Sam peered out of the kitchen window for the third time and sighed. He was still there. He'd been sitting in his truck, parked in front of her house, for a good quarter of an hour, apparently not making up his mind to get out of it, but not quite resolving to drive away either, and this situation was rapidly getting on her nerves.

This was typical Jack O'Neill behaviour. He'd done something and probably felt bad about it, or at least very embarrassed, but he couldn't get to talk about it. It was already surprising that he'd taken the trouble to come at all. She suspected it had not been his idea ; probably Daniel's. Which meant that the archaeologist knew about the kiss, which meant Teal'c would know about it the next day, if not before, and perhaps Janet too. Crap. She really didn't feel like listening to her friends' advice or comments on her sentimental life. It was way enough to have to listen to her own inner little voice that hadn't left her in peace since the previous night.

She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she jumped when the doorbell rang. So he'd made up his mind at last, she thought. Great. That was gonna be fun. She briefly toyed with the idea of pretending not being home, but he probably wouldn't buy it as her car was parked in front of the house, and she would feel pretty stupid if he used his keys to come in and found her there. So she sighed and went open the door, mentally getting ready for the upcoming confrontation.

He didn't look good, she thought as she studied him, standing nervously on her threshold. Anxious, for sure, though he was trying to hide it as usual. And tired. The lines on his forehead looked deeper than usual. His apprehensive expression made her anger slip away, and she gave him a weak smile.

–Sir.

–Carter.

He was hesitant, not really knowing what to say next. Which meant quite something for Jack O'Neill, always lively and brisk, always ready to crack a joke about one thing or another. But he wasn't like that when it came to serious matters. He wasn't like that when it came to them.

Stepping aside, she gestured for him to come in.

–Do you want a coffee ? Or a beer ? she asked, retreating to the kitchen as he closed the door behind him.

–Huh, no, thanks, I'd rather stay sober.

That answer stopped her in her tracks. Wow, he was really serious then.

–Okay, well, uh… Take a seat, she answered, preceding him into the living-room.

He sat down in an armchair, resting his forearms on his knees, while Sam sat on the sofa, waiting for him to start speaking.

–You know why I'm here, right ? he asked softly, looking up at her.

She gave him a small smile, surprised and disarmed by the tone of his voice and the uncertain look in his eyes.

–Yes, I have a good guess.

–Yeah, so… You know I'm not really good at all that talking stuff.

–I think I had noticed that before.

He gave her a wry smile.

–Thanks.

–You're welcome, she answered, unable to prevent a grin from forming on her lips.

This little banter did them good. Of course, they still had to talk about the serious stuff, but the tension had somewhat cleared away.

He returned the grin, relieved to see that she wasn't mad at him as he had feared she would.

–Yeah, so, uh… About what happened yesterday at the wedding, I wanted you to know, well…

Crap, that was really going to be hard. He sighed, frustrated not to be able to form a coherent sentence.

–Look, I won't tell you I'm sorry it happened, because in all honesty I'm not sure I am, he resumed. I mean, I'm sorry it caused all that tension and unease between us, but I would be lying if I said that I'm not glad it happened, somehow. Do you see what I mean ?

She nodded, surprised by his sincerity. Either Daniel had given him the lecture of his life, or he really had done a lot of thinking about all that. This kind of conversation was new for them, and she certainly appreciated his openness.

–Yes, I think I do, she answered. And I feel pretty much the same.

–Really ?

He sounded surprised.

–Well, yes. I was the one who initiated that kiss, remember ?

–Oh yeah ! he answered.

She blushed and lowered her eyes, and Jack feared he had offended her somehow. But she quickly resumed her speech.

–Yes, well, what I wanted to say is that... I tried to be sorry. I really tried to regret it, to think that I should never had done something that stupid and all, but I can't manage to do it.

–Neither can I, he replied, staring intensely at her.

She shivered under his gaze, the emotion in it sending very vivid memories of the kiss running through her mind. Breaking the gaze, she stood up and began nervously pacing the living-room. She didn't want to go there. If they went on like that, they'd end up in bed before they had time to realize what they were doing. And although her body was screaming at her not to fight her desires, her mind was resolutely opposed to it. They needed to sort things out first.

–Yes, only nothing has changed, she resumed. You're still my CO, the regs are still what they are.

–I know, but Sam, we can't always keep things locked up in that room. We've tried to ignore that thing between us, and see where it has led us !

–So what do you say we do ? she asked in a strangled voice, fighting back tears.

He stood up and walked to her.

–I've made a lot of thinking today. And I've got three possible solutions : one : we lock that kiss in the room with the zatar'c testing and keep on like that ; two : I hand in my resignation to good ol' George…

Sam opened her mouth to protest at that, but he raised up a hand, silencing her.

–Three : we screw the regs, but discreetly enough so that neither of us gets court-martialled. I'll do whatever you decide. The choice is up to you.

She looked at him and shook her head.

–And how am I supposed to decide ? This is so…

–Hard ?

–And very unfair, she nodded.

–I know.

–Now I understand why you've stayed so long sitting in your car.

–You've seen me ? he asked, surprised.

–Well, you weren't exactly hiding, she shrugged.

–No, I wasn't.

Getting back to her conflicting thoughts, Sam let out a long sigh.

–Tell me at least what you think would be better ! I don't want you to give up your career for me, so this eliminates option number 2, but…

–Sam, my career is really not my first worry, believe me. I have already retired once, I could do it again in a heartbeat.

–Maybe, but we need you in SG-1. You're our leader, remember ?

–You could take my place. You've already done it occasionally, and you did well.

–Yes, only there's a big difference between occasional and permanent. I don't want your job. I want to keep working with you. And I know Teal'c and Daniel wouldn't want you to resign either, not to say anything of the general.

–Okay, so you have two other choices. Make your pick.

–Well... Breaking the regs would be risky. Even if we kept it strictly off-base, it would be hard not to let anything slip out and to maintain a professional behavior at the SGC.

–Well, we've managed to do that for quite some time now.

–Yes, but we weren't in a relationship. I guess it would be quite hard to act normally and with the required professionalism on base if we started to, well, be intimate at week-ends.

–Yes, it wouldn't be easy, he admitted.

–And even if we managed to remain professional at work and only see each other at week-ends, how long would it last ? I mean, maybe we'd be content with it for a few months, perhaps even a few years, but you can't build a long-term relationship like that. Hiding can be fun at the beginning, but in the long run it would drive us nuts. And possibly destroy our relationship, which I absolutely don't want to happen.

–Right. So... ?

–So, I'm afraid we don't really have a choice. As long as the Goa'uld remain a threat to Earth, we can't allow ourselves to put our personal lives on the foreground. There's just too much at stake.

–So, option number 1, then ? he asked in a sad yet resolved voice.

–I'm sorry.

–So am I. Actually, I had come to the same conclusion myself, but I wanted to let you choose so that we have no regrets.

–Well, that's very nice of you. I'm touched, really, she answered, looking at him with surprise and emotion.

He gave her a small smile and shrugged.

–Well, it's normal. But if you have second thoughts, or if the powers that be suddenly decide to change the regs…

–I'll let you know, she smiled.

–Good. And the minute we beat the crap out of the last remaining Goa'uld, I hand in my resignation to Hammond and then I kidnap you, take you to Vegas and make a honorable woman of you.

–Oh ! And then what ? she asked, an amused expression on her face.

–Well, then... We live happily ever after, I guess.

–Sounds nice, she replied, stepping closer to him. Of course it's not gonna happen tomorrow, but until then, I suppose incidents can happen…

–Well, yes, I suppose so. That's just the way it goes with incidents, you can never plan them. Or else they're not incidental any more.

–Exactly, she approved, taking another tentative step towards him.

–For example, I really hadn't planned this one, he whispered as he bent slightly to cover her lips with his.

She responded tenderly to his kiss, as his hand moved up to cup her cheek.

–How often do you think such incidents will happen ? she asked in a husky voice, hardly getting her lips off his.

–Oh, you can never know, he replied, kissing her again. This could be once in a blue moon, or once a year, once a month…or more often, he concluded, marking each proposition with a kiss.

She moaned softly as he fully kissed her, sliding his tongue inside her mouth. When the need to breathe finally forced them apart, she rested her forehead against his, trying to calm the furious beating of her heart.

–Then I think I'll be looking forward to those incidents, she murmured against his mouth.

–I think I'll do the same, he replied with a soft smile.

The end.


End file.
